Shot Through the Heart
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: Duo is great at what he does, but someone else doesn't think he is. What could come of this?


Shot Through the Heart

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

Duo rolled his eyes. He hated getting shot; it was more of a hassle than anything. At times he felt like an officer again, constantly dodging bullets. His skill made up for all that and was the real reason behind is ranking. All he knew was that he was going to get hell from Heero. The doctor was working at stitching the wound as the tall Japanese man walked into the infirmary. Duo looked away, trying his best to ignore the man that was once his best friend but was now his superior. It was only recently had this change occurred; of course it could have been Duo at the time and Heero underneath him. It was not this way however, and Duo had a feeling that it had to do with a bias favoritism trickling down from the ranks above. There was nothing that could be done now. Duo had to accept the present and forget the past.

"Shot again, I see," Heero pointed out.

_Thank you captain obvious for that lovely deduction._ "Yup." Duo was going to make this conversation as short as possible. He had work to do. He winced as the Doctor pulled on the thread and tied it off. He was good to go, but there was still one obstacle in his way.

"Ah, good. Now we can go talk in my office." Heero walked out of the room, and it wasn't a question of if Duo should follow. It was an order and Duo knew he had to follow it no matter how much he wanted to just go back to his desk and write up a report. Duo followed as Heero led the way to his nice new office. They past by the main section of desks, and the short American got the look that everyone got when they were being led to a superiors office. That look of 'you're doomed'. Duo hated that look. They entered the small waiting room that led his the office. They passed the secretaries desk. "You can take the rest of the day off Sarah"

Sarah nodded, mumbling, "Thank you sir."

They continued to walk, not missing a beat. Soon, Duo was standing in the amazingly quite room, considering the office area just on the other side of the wall, across from Heero's sitting form at the desk. "So Sergeant, how many times has it been this month?"

"How many times, sir?"

"How many times have you been shot this month?"

"I seriously don't think that that matters sir."

"I think that it does, so please answer the question."

"Seven times."

Heero sighed, spun around and walked to look out the large window. "You are the only Sergeant under my jurisdiction to get shot as much as you do, did you know that? I'm beginning to question your ability to do your job correctly."

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe that my rank was given to me based upon skill and intelligence, not my ability or inability to dodge bullets." Duo refused to stand by and take a verbal beating. He was going to defend himself the best that he could, without stepping over the line and loosing his job.

"Well, your rank is unimportant if you can't keep yourself alive on the line sergeant." Heero bit back.

"Sir, none of my injuries have been fatal. In fact, most of the time it has been grazes or close misses." Duo had good defense, but that wasn't always a good thing. Would it just be better for him to shut his mouth and take the verbal beating? It was too late now; he was on a roll. He couldn't turn back now.

Heero spun around and stalked over to Duo. "I don't care what the hell they are! The fact of the matter is you are constantly getting hurt on the field and I can't have someone with so little skill leading those who would be better in your position."

Anger ignited in Duo's soul and eyes. Had he just belittled his skills? Had they not trained together? So Heero would know that his skill was almost as good as his own. Something strange was going on. "Permission to address the Captain on a personal basis."

There was a pause before Heero responded. "Permission granted."

The last word slid off of Heero's lips and Duo was shouting. "What the hell is your problem Heero!? You know that my skill is almost as good as yours! It must be bad karma or something because I've never been shot this many times in this short of a period of time! Ever since you've been promoted you've had something stuck up your ass! If you've got a problem with me than just say it!" Duo was fuming. It was Heero's turn now, and part of him was a little afraid of what would happen. He stood his ground though.

Heero was calm and collected as far as Duo could tell. His voice told the same. "You really want to know what the problem is Duo?" Duo nodded. "This is the problem: that I am your superior. It goes beyond that though. It is that you are a co-worker." Duo was confused, and through this entire situation he hadn't noticed that Heero was slowly walking him closer to the wall and now he was up against it, almost trapped. "And you probably don't get it yet, do you?"

Duo shook his head. It was all beyond him.

"What must I do Duo, to make it clear to you?" Heero sighed. "I told myself that I wouldn't do this, but I guess I don't have a choice."

Duo was still confused, but soon that confusion disappeared. For, in that moment, Heero's hands were in his hair and his lips upon his own. There was a moment of hesitation before he let go of everything and gave into Heero's strength. The kiss was long and passionate, causing hormones to race and blood to ignite. Heero pulled away, taking a deep break of cool fresh air. Duo too took a deep breath, staring at Heero in complete shock. Heero dropped his hands, turning away.

"Forgive me. It was not my place to do that."

"No." The words were foreign on Duo's lips. What was he doing? What was he saying? Was he about to admit his secret crush on his best friend? His mind tried to stop the sequence of words, but they came out anyway. "I love you."

There was a pause before Heero turned around and looked in to his eyes. He saw a true passion and love there, and something happened inside of him. He smiled, the first smile that Duo had ever seen from him. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes. I know. It's worth it though." Duo took a deep breath. Part of him could hardly believe that he was about to do this, but the other part was screaming at him to just get it over with. "Captain Yuy, I quit." They both smiled. They knew that they could not work together if they were seeing each other. It was a sad fact, but Duo knew that he could get a new job. Life would be good now that he could finally be with the one that he loved.

_End_

**Note: I'm back! Don't ask where this came from. It was a random, one shot short fic. But hey, at least I'm writing. And don't ask about the title…I just had to title it something. ::shrug::**


End file.
